Goosefeather
Goosefeather is a plump, speckled gray tom with thick fur, frazzled whiskers, ragged ears, shaggy paws, yellow teeth and pale blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Goosefeather is taunted by Stormkit(Crookedkit) and Oakkit about collecting herbs at Sunningrocks, which is RiverClan territory in the beginning of the book. He chases them into the river, and Stormkit breaks his jaw when he hits it on a rock. :Later, while Crookedpaw is exploring the Dark Forest with Mapleshade, Goosefeather approaches them. Mapleshade tells him to leave them alone but Goosefeather insists on knowing if Crookedpaw is "the newcomer." :After Crookedjaw gets his warrior name, he encounters Goosefeather in the Dark Forest again. Goosefeather says that StarClan has been talking about him, and Crookedjaw asks him what they had said about him. Goosefeather tells him that StarClan says he could be a great warrior. Suddenly, Mapleshade appears and tells Crookedjaw to take no notice of Goosefeather, calling him an old fool. Goosefeather agrees with this claim but says at least his heart is true: it "isn't soured by bitterness or guided by revenge." He tells Mapleshade to be careful because "a destiny shouldn't be played with like prey." Mapleshade tells Crookedjaw to ignore him because "his mind has been addled by too many visions." Crookedjaw responds saying that at least Goosefeather speaks to him like an equal. Bluestar's Prophecy :In the prologue, Goosefeather's omen rings into Bluestar's ears as she falls off the gorge to her death. :When Bluekit goes to visit Mumblefoot, Mumblefoot mentions Goosefeather by calling him a lazy cat, making his apprentice, Featherwhisker, do all of the work while he so calls saying he is out looking for herbs. Featherwhisker says he is out looking for comfrey when he is asked, but Mumblefoot tells him he saw Goosefeather out sunning himself by the Owl Tree, fast asleep. :It is mentioned by Larksong that Goosefeather is kin to Bluekit and Snowkit by being the littermate of their mother, Moonflower. She also tells the two that Goosefeather and Mumblefoot had never been able to see "eye to eye." :Goosefeather later meets his nieces, explaining to them his job around the Clan, also acknowledging how he likes to hear whatever Mumblefoot has to say about him when Snowkit accidentally slips something and Bluekit silences her. He comments that Moonflower is the smartest cat he knows, but adds, "about ''most ''things, anyway." Goosefeather looks at Stormtail while he says this, suggesting that he does not approve of his sister's choice of mate. He is watching over Smallear after he received an adder bite. He is later blamed by Moonflower for letting Snowkit eat a poppy seed, when she and Bluekit go into his den without him knowing. :Unlike other medicine cats, Goosefeather does not appear to have the respect of his Clan, many of whom openly challenge him and his prophecies. Pinestar and a few others immediately accept it when he reads in a piece of prey that they must destroy WindClan's medicine supplies and the others agree to it for the sake of the Clan but when the battle is lost and Moonflower was killed, Goosefeather is blamed by individual members of the Clan though Pinestar stands up for him. When the Clan tells him that his sister, Moonflower, died, Swiftbreeze attacks him. Over time, not only does he lose the respect of his Clanmates, but Goosefeather seems to go a little bit insane, muttering about prophecies, and by the middle of the book, Featherwhisker has almost taken over all the duties of a medicine cat as Goosefeather's steady descent into partial madness continues. :When he is alone with Bluepaw, he tells her ''"Like fire, you will blaze through the forest. But beware: Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water." She takes this to be random nonsense from him as usual, along with Snowpaw, but later she realizes that there is some truth to his words. :When Leopardfoot's kitting starts, he starts to nose through the fresh-kill pile looking for omens. Even when he is yelled at, he continues to nose through the pile. :Later when Tigerkit comes near him, he yowls at him. He murmurs that Tigerkit should never have lived; he was meant to die along with his siblings. This hints that StarClan may have warned him of Tigerkit's future. :Moons later, he later says to Bluefur that he knows Oakheart is her mate, and that he saw her with Oakheart at Fourtrees, but he did not tell the Clan. :It is said that he died on the first snow of leaf-bare, just as he predicted. :He also gives Bluestar one of her nine lives near the end of the book. He gives her the gift of patience, and says that she will need it. In the Original Series ''Forest of Secrets :He is mentioned when Bluestar explains to Fireheart why she gave up her kits, although not by name. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Last Hope :He is seen when Jayfeather gathers up StarClan cats. When Jayfeather tells him to follow him, Goosefeather looks questioningly at Whitestorm, but he just shrugs. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sister:' :Moonflower: Nieces: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: Grandnieces: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Grandnephews: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandnieces: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandnephews: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown Great-Great-Grandnieces: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Great-Grandnephew: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandniece: :Cherrypaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandnephew: :Molepaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Elders Category:Mentors Category:Major Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:StarClan Cat